Mu Bai
Pevious Life Previous life Greatest Heaven Sect disciple, sword cultivator, wooden attributed. He was Monster race; a mourning cypress tree which transformed into a spirit. Later became Greatest Heaven Sect, Hall of Eccentrics, Hall Master. The Nether Dragon Sword that was refined with his own heart, swept the Monster Realm. Although he was a disciple of the Greatest Heaven Sect, he concentrated on cultivation and ignored foreign affairs. He never had any contact with Yang Chen. Plotline At first, he refuses to be Yang Chen's disciple. This time, the little cypress revealed Yang Chen’s real cultivation base, and even recognized that he was not a monster but a human cultivator. The little tree monster was very confident, Yang Chen was very sure about that. This showed that it was not the first time for it to do such kind of thing. That was to say, the little tree monster had at least fought with his other companions here. With the strength of his early Jiedan realm cultivation base, he dared to challenge Yang Chen as if it had won more than once in a similar situation. Maybe the old cypress was not his opponent. Do you have a cultivation method? Can you also teach me and the tribe?” The little tree monster finally turned his head and hesitated for a long while, then asked. Yang Chen shook his head and said, “even if it is your tribe, l couldn’t pass it lightly unless they join my sect. Otherwise, if I do distribute it here, my sect will recover it. I think you understand what I mean by it. The meaning of recovery.” “This old man is willing to lead the whole family to join the sect of the predecessor!” The old cypress tree hurriedly said to Yang Chen, only realizing the discrepancy later. He still did not know Yang Chen nor the sect he belonged to. He could only embarrassingly ask afterwards, “predecessor, I haven’t asked who you are yet?” The old cypress tree hurriedly stated his position. The second-rate sects were not the same as those of theirs. Just experiencing Yang Chen, a Jiedan realm master and his capability to sweep them had convinced him. Yang Chen still let them make their moves before he counter attacked. Such a character, surely his sect must be on the way to become something great in the future? “Are you not going to pay your respect to your master?” This time, the little tree monster did not seem reluctant, and directly slammed its trunk before Yang Chen, “disciple Mu Bai, pays respect to the Master!” With Mu Bai acknowledging him as his master, Mu Bai with his monster soul connected with Yang Chen’s mind. This was like the monster souls that Yang Chen, Yu Kui and Xie Sha traded. The apprenticeship of the monster race was by no means completed by a simple kowtow but establishing a master-apprentice connection with the monster’s soul was essential. It was much more formal in comparison to human apprentice cultivators. With the monster soul exchange, the monster race could not revolt against their masters. Thus, monster cultivators could be much more important than human cultivators. Category:Characters Category:Demon Beast Category:Alive Category:Male Category:Pure Yang Palace